


AC Day 14: The Blood Elf

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [14]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, Anlya has enough of Illidan, Day 14, F/M, Jealous! Illidan, Legion timeline, Poor Belf OC, Repressed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan never had any problems with the blood elves… Well, there was Kael'Thas who betrayed him and joined the Legion but it hadn't been enough to make him hate all the Sin'dorei. Some of his most loyal demon hunters were from Silvermoon so no, absolutely no problems.But this blood elf, he couldn't stand him and he didn't even know why. He just… hated him.





	AC Day 14: The Blood Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Illidan full on jealous mode and he doesn't even know why.
> 
> Enjoy !

Illidan never had any problems with the blood elves… Well, there was Kael'Thas who betrayed him and joined the Legion but it hadn't been enough to make him hate all the Sin'dorei. Some of his most loyal demon hunters were from Silvermoon so no, absolutely no problems. Heck, he was even sure that if his life had been different, like not spending ten thousand years in a cell, he would have probably been exiled with the Highborne and became a blood elf himself.

But _this_ blood elf, he couldn't stand him and he didn't even know why. He just… hated him. Every time he was hearing him talk, he would clench his teeth. Seeing him and he was losing his grin. He would constantly bark orders at him so he would be forced to leave the place. And the worst was that his hostility toward the elf had been noticed by everyone but Illidan just couldn’t stop acting like that. No matter what, he wanted him out of his sight.

It had started a few weeks after his return. Everything was fine. They had started the assault of the Broken Shore, his Illidari were really happy to see him again and thankfully, no one was bringing the subject of the Black Temple. Even Maiev, who he believed would be a hell to work with, was actually really calm and only said a few snarky comments toward him since he returned. It was almost as if she was refusing to acknowledge his presence. This wasn’t that bad and kind of peaceful. Unsettling also because he thought she would taunt him about his death by her hands but no, nothing.

And one day, as he walked through Deliverance Point with Anlya, giving her all the directives for the day, he saw Maiev walking toward him, accompanied by a blood elf – _the blood elf_. Illidan took a deep breath, expecting Maiev to snap at him this time and kept moving along to Anlya. But it didn’t happen. Instead, she walked past him, not even looking at him as she talked to the blood elf. Illidan stopped and looked behind him. He had no idea who that elf was but he felt in his guts that something was wrong with that Sin’dorei.

As days passed, he became more and more hostile towards him. Always interrupting his conversations to send him on some stupid or dangerous missions. Always sneaking behind his back to scare him. And even if he never really wanted it, every time he would see him talking to Maiev, he would have some important things to say to her. From a commandant to another of course. It was not only playing on his mood a lot but also on the mood of everyone in Deliverance Point and even Velen and Khadgar barely dare to talk to him when the blood elf was there.

One night, Anlya – who were with Illidan almost every time it happened – just had enough and lost it. Once again, Illidan had been insufferable and it wasn’t if he hadn’t threatened the blood elf of death when he went to get his orders for the day. She knew that if she wasn’t acting now, it would be either Khadgar or Velen who would do it. And in the very worst case, Maiev.

She grabbed Illidan unceremoniously by the arms and forced him to leave Deliverance Point main place to talk to him alone, perfectly knowing that he wasn’t going to like the subject. As he wasn’t aware of the reason why his Slayer pulled him away, he just crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows as a question. Anlya sighed bracing herself for what was coming.

“Can you stop being jealous?” She signed.

“Jealous? I’m not jealous!” Shouted Illidan with an offended face.

Anlya looked at him straight into the eyes, her mouth open as she was going to say something but quickly closed it and rubbed her face.

“Yes, you are!” She kept signing. “Of that blood elf.”

“Him?! Absolutely not! Why would I be jealous of him?!”

At those words, he growled from the deepest of his throat and it was almost if he didn’t spit on the floor at “him”.

“Do not force me to make a joke about blindness!” Warned Anlya. “Because you really are blind to say that.”

“How dare you?!”

They stood there, in front of each other, almost in a staring contest.

“And I’m not jealous of that blood elf,” Illidan muttered once again.

Anlya knew it was a lost cause and needed something stronger to make him see how stupid he was acting.

“Come.” She simply signed, already leaving.

Reluctant, Illidan finally followed the demon hunter, muttering between his teeth on how he had all the right to not like someone and that wasn’t meaning he was jealous of said-person. What kind of bullshit was that? And even if he was jealous, jealous of what? It was really, really stupid.

They walked through the tents until they reached the area reserved to the commandants and has he saw Velen and Khadgar still near the Command Center as he left, he finally knew who they were going to see and Illidan only wanted to turn around and fly away. But what would Maiev have anything to do with his so-called jealousy? Anlya might have lost her mind.

Speaking of the Slayer, she hit the metal bar holding the tent as a way to knock and quickly, Maiev appeared. Illidan took a step back as he saw her. Clearly, she had been getting out of her armor when Anlya knocked and she only had her pants and feet still on. Otherwise, she was wearing a light shirt almost glued to her chest and as it had no sleeves, he could see her fine musculature on her arms. Her face was showing her interrogation as to why they were there but he kept looking at her scars until he found her eyes. Then, realizing that Anlya was waiting for him, he quickly brushed off his thoughts and come nearer.

“What is it?” The Warden asked, looking suspiciously at Illidan.

“I need your help to convince that idiot right there that he’s jealous of Andah.” Anlya signed, not caring that Illidan could understand her.

“I am not –”

“Shut up Illidan.” Interrupted Maiev. “It’s way too obvious that you are jealous of him.”

“I don’t see why I would be jealous of him! This is stupid! Why won’t no one listen to me?” He shouted, exasperated.

“Then why are you acting like that with him?” Asked Maiev.

“I…” Began Illidan, searching for his words. “I just don’t like him. I have the right to not like someone as far as I know. Like you Maiev, you don’t like me but I don’t complain.”

“Go on.” She only said, trying really hard to not sigh out loud.

“It’s like that. No jealousy what –”

“Oh hi, Andah!” Maiev said with a big smile, waving her hand to something behind Illidan.

Before they could react, he had turned around. His skin was now pitch black and his tattoos were burning. He was showing his fangs and one big bestial growl came from the deepest of his throat. Everything from the way he was standing was telling that he was ready to attack. Thankfully, no one was actually there.

Realizing that not only he had been tricked but also that his reaction had blown out, Illidan quickly turned back to his normal self and looked down. Neither Anlya nor Maiev had planned him to react like this and the Slayer even stepped back. But Maiev was now sitting on the ground, laughing like crazy. Laughing because of him. Laughing at him. But laughing genuinely.

“Tell me again,” She succeeded to say between two laughs. “Not jealous?”

Illidan lowered his head.

“Well…Maybe I’m…A little…Jealous.” He finally admitted, the words almost refusing to get out.

Maiev finally got back on her feet, still laughing and she brushed away a tear.

“Oh, my Elune. That’s gold.” She kept laughing. “Illidan reacting like that…”

Feelings hurt by her reaction, Illidan knew he had enough for the evening. He quickly stormed off the place and went away for the night. The only thing he wanted at that exact moment, was to be alone with his thoughts.

 

The next day was one of the worse he never had.

Someway, they all knew about his reaction from the last night and he had lost count of the numbers of times he heard the blood elf’s name. Khadgar was constantly joking about it with a big smile, believing himself to be smart and clever and when he thought that Velen was actually the only one who wouldn’t joke or talk about it, he made a comment about it. Right after he excused himself telling him it was just too tempting to let the occasion pass. Illidan only wished he had never been brought back to life.

Isolating himself, he lost himself in his thoughts. Why was he jealous of the blood elf? It was actually the first time he acted like that out of jealousy. Even saying Malfurion flirting with Tyrande never got him that far. So why now? But he barely got the time to think about it that Maiev showed up and went to sit right next to him, getting her helmet off.

“Alright. I think we should talk.” She said in all seriousness. “We had a good laugh but your reaction was way too harsh. So why are you jealous of him?”

If only he knew himself.

But the more he was thinking about it, the less he was able to concentrate as he keeps hearing her laugh. Yes, she had been mocking him but her voice carved itself in his mind. But it wasn’t only her voice, it was also her eyes, her scars and would he dare to say it too, her lips. And now that she was so close to him…

“By the way,” he asked. “What were your conversations about with him?”

“He was just so impressed by the Warden that he was constantly asking me advises to create some kind of Warden Order but for blood elves, he was kind of really annoying at some point.” She told him. “Then it was nothing much than sending him on a mission.”

Illidan finally got his eyes off Maiev and looked at the horizon. Why was he feeling so relieved at those words? Even Maiev wasn’t liking him that much and he had to repress a smile. He even felt something calming down inside his chest.

Suddenly, it hit him.

Every single time he was really harsh with the blood elf, it was when he was near Maiev if not directly talking to her. Even the very first time he became aware of his existence, it was because he was talking to Maiev and that she hadn’t even looked at him. And know that he was thinking about it if anyone else tricked him last night, would he have really reacted like that? Or was it only because Maiev said it?

Maiev.

Illidan began to panic internally. It couldn’t be it! He couldn’t be jealous of a vulgar blood elf because of Maiev. That wasn’t making any sense. She killed him! And after that, she hunted him down constantly and even before that, she kept him in jail for ten thousand years. No. No. No. It couldn’t be that!

But now that he was thinking about it, he knew he was admiring her for her determination in her duty along to her strength. In the end, he was almost scared of her and regretted to have never been able to get her on his side. They would have been invincible. He even had been sad that she wasn’t paying attention to him after his return. And now he was thinking about her without her armor and why did all of those realizations had to happen right now?!

Illidan has never been so happy that his skin tone made it hard to see him blush because it would have been hard to explain. Especially to Maiev.

“Illidan?” She asked, a little concern in her voice.

As he got lost in his thought, he hadn’t moved or said anything for a few minutes. But finally, he turned his head to face Maiev, swallowing hard.

“I…I think I was jealous because…Because of you.” He finally admitted.

“Oh…Oh!” she said, now understanding what he was meaning.

She kept a hand over her mouth. She had ever expected such an answer. Nor hoped for it. Finally, she laughed a little and looked back at him.

“Want to talk about it around a drink?” She asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
>  Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
>  Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
>  You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
